


My Bitch.

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Series: Your Bitch? [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dominance Struggle, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Violently, just two really feisty boys who really want to get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Negan's unable to contain himself. He pays a visit to Alexandria to make good on his wandering thoughts.





	My Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I had probably five or six requests for a continuation to "Your Bitch?", in which Negan goes to Alexandria. Originally, it was going to just be Negan getting there and engaging in filthy sex and dirty talk, but Rick muse decided to bite back.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this pure, smutty filth!

At first, Negan thinks he can wait to visit Alexandria. Y'know, give it a couple of weeks--see if the little birdie who told Negan what Rick was planning is actually right about what they said.

But in the end, he starts to feel like he can't wait more than a few days.

Two.

Okay, one and a half.

Can you blame him, though? Rick's been on Negan's mind since he first met the guy outside of that RV. What with his doe-eyed promise that he was going to kill him, and the way the sweat and dew beaded at the very tips of the curls dangling across his forehead. Even petrified, the dude was _damn fucking pretty_ , and how does a guy like Negan go about getting over an attraction like that?

He _doesn't_ , that's how. Rick's had his own special little spot in the back of Negan's mind ever since that first encounter. Negan visited Alexandria early, quite honestly because he'd missed Rick, and the entirety of the time there, he spent right at Rick's side, always somehow in physical contact with him. He drank in the warmth of his body, and the contrasting cold stare--lived and fucking _breathed_ for the way Rick had looked at him in that storeroom, voice dripping with black honey, as he answered Negan's " _Are you cooperating?_ " with a , " _what does it look like...?_ "

And Rick's snark continued, clear through every time Negan saw him. He pulled when Negan would push, bobbed when Negan would weave. Rick didn't realize it, but it brought them violently together every time, as if Rick was the gravitational force and Negan was the crashing wave.

Now, it's impossible to get Rick out of his mind. He'd already been obsessed enough, but Sasha's little comment has him more so.

No, Negan knows that Rick doesn't consider himself Negan's bitch. Maybe everyone else at Alexandria does, but not Rick. However, that doesn't take away any room for fantasy. When Negan lies down at night, he's thinking about those blue eyes looking him up and down. When he gets ready for the day in the morning, it's easy to picture him fucking Rick right into that very bathroom sink. In the shower, he often finds himself leaning back against the walls, beating his cock like it'd taken a permanent marker to the upholstery.

Rick's name is a mantra in Negan's head, unending and unrelenting, and it's honestly no surprise to Negan that he ends up caving as soon as he does and deciding to pay Alexandria another visit.

At the very least, he takes _plenty_ of backup. If Negan's source of information is right, there's a pretty good chance he could find himself in hot water upon arrival at Alexandria. That is, if he goes alone. Surely, Rick wouldn't think it very smart to attack if he knew Negan had a small army ready to take his ass down.

Then again, maybe he would. It's partly that fiery determination that fuels Negan's raging boner for Rick Grimes, anyway. That, and how goddamned attractive the motherfucker is. Seriously, has he _seen_ his own ass? One day, Negan's going to cup that ass. And maybe on the same day, he's going to fuck it.

Perhaps that day is today.

Regardless of what's going to happen, Negan and his copious amount of vehicles arrive at Alexandria's gate, and Negan makes his usual, showy approach, complete with rapping Lucille against the metal to draw attention. As the gate rattles its way open, Negan greets the fiery Rosita with a big smirk. After the little stunt she pulled the last time Negan was in Alexandria, he mostly just wants to introduce Lucille and her new gunshot wound to the girl's skull, but he doesn't. There's a time and place for everything, and now is neither the time, nor the place.

Today, it's all about Rick.

"What do you want?" Rosita questions impatiently. Negan can tell in her stubborn expression that she wasn't expecting to see him today, which means that neither is anyone else--Rick included.

"Take a guess." Negan dares her, raising Lucille to rest her over his shoulder.

Rosita doesn't answer. She merely turns on her heel, rolling her eyes dramatically, and walks away. Negan knows that even she wouldn't dare disobey him at this point, so he follows. As do his Saviors. He can hear their different footsteps behind him, all out of step with one another.

"Just keep an eye on 'em this time." Negan warns. "We're not here to collect."

The men seem compliant enough to his order, so Negan focuses on where he's being directed to. Rosita stops in front of the church, conveniently right as Rick and Mister Creepy-As-Shit exit the building. Creepy-As-Shit just grins serenely at him, before casting a glance toward Rick. Rick nods at him.

"I'll just--"

"--Yeah, you can go." Rick answers with an appreciative smile. And after Gabriel and Rosita leave and Rick turns his head to regard Negan, he gets the pleasure of seeing just how vastly the blue-eyed man's expression changes when he does so. Rick hates him, and Negan can see it in the way that icy gaze darkens, how Rick's eyebrows furrow down into a glare, his lips tightening. Negan can even see Rick's jaw flex as he grits his teeth.

"It's not time for you to be here." Rick bites, though Negan has to commend him, as he seems to be trying to keep his harsh tone to a minimum.

"Don't fucking give a shit." Negan answers, a placid smile on his face that he can tell Rick is having difficulty interpreting. "I felt like dropping by."

"We haven't finished scaven--" Before Rick can finish his sentence, Negan's got a single finger pressed to the smaller man's lips. They're soft beneath his skin, and he can practically see himself fucking Rick senseless right here just thinking about the way those lips would feel on his own, or wrapped around his cock.

" _Jesus,_ Rick, what kind of person do you take me for?" Negan teases, because he knows exactly what kind of person Rick takes him for. "I'm here because I wanted to come visit you, asshole."

Rick's expression is that same cold, even stare he's made a habit out of giving Negan, because it's the only one he can give him without having his life or limbs threatened. Understandable, though Negan's got a few different ideas of what he wants to see today.

"Why?" The Alexandria leader dares to ask, and Negan likes the way he's got his head quirked somewhat to the side.

Is it really that confusing?

"Rick." Negan places a hand on Rick's shoulder, feels him tense, and inhales sharply as he spins him around so that he can direct him toward the church once more. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again--I missed you." When they step inside, he mocks surprise and backs away from Rick, pointing a knowing finger at the other man. "Oh, fuck! You thought I was _joking_!"

Okay, so maybe Negan _had_ been joking a little back then. Maybe telling Rick he'd shown up early because he'd missed him _was_ a little bit of a jab at him. And maybe he _wanted_ Rick to think it was just that. But oh, fuck Negan right into the ground, it's not. It's so incredibly _not_ that Negan's dick is getting hard just thinking about how hard it was for Rick on that day. It's an endless cycle.

Rick just raises his eyebrows expectantly, knowing that Negan isn't done. Smart boy, being all perceptive and shit. The world could use more of Rick Grimes.

Either way, he keeps speaking. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret here, Rick--I like you. As a result, leaving you that day kind of fucking sucked. I missed you."

Rick shakes his head, pacing backward into the church, before he turns and heads for the pews. _That's good, baby. Pick a spot. Be real choosy, too._

"I don't get it." Rick finally says, as Negan follows him in slow, loud, deliberate steps. "You said it yourself--I killed a bunch of your men. And then you killed mine. Miss me or not, it's not exactly like we can be _friends_ , Negan."

"You remember what kind of world we live in, Rick?" Negan questions. He's enjoying the way Rick looks strutting ahead in front of him, to the point that he has to fight off a disappointed expression when the other man turns to face him again. However, it's like he's trying to make a show, by the way he leans back against one of the church's pillars, hands folded behind his back, legs crossed, and blue eyes dark and boring into Negan's. Needless to say, he's not disappointed anymore. Every side of Rick has something good to look at, after all. "Murder just comes with the territory. I'm still _damn pissed_ that you took out so fucking many of my people, but I get it. You thought you were doing what needed to be done."

Rick's expression steels, because Negan's struck a nerve. Big surprise there. Rick's probably thinking something about how Negan doesn't understand what those people meant to him, but he _does_. In Negan's opinion, what he'd done was a necessary evil, just like taking out his outpost had been a necessary evil in Rick's mind. They're no different.

But Rick can think whatever he wants, because Negan isn't here to make him _like_ him.

"You're missin' the point." Rick scowls. "I'm not gonna like you, no matter what this world's like. We're _never_ gonna be on good terms."

"You don't have to like me." Negan's response comes quickly. "But I like you. I like you a _lot_ , Rick." He hopes the weight to his voice as he speaks conveys the point. Not that he'll mind elaborating if Rick pushes for an explanation.

Rick's eyes fall shut, and Negan can tell he's gotten said point. He frowns, scratches at the bridge of his nose, and then lets his hands drop to his sides. "That why you came here?"

Negan smiles and swoops right into Rick's personal bubble. He's close enough that he can feel Rick's breath on his lips as the other man looks up fearlessly to meet his gaze. Negan licks his lips. "Something like that. But you've got to give me the go-ahead."

Their exchanges always go something like this. Rick will stare evenly up at Negan and look him directly in the eyes, and they'll talk to one another like they're discussing the fucking weather, all the while being close enough for Negan to debate whether or not to thrust Rick right up against the nearest surface and suck the life right the fuck out of him.

Which he wants to do. Desperately. He's thought about it more than his fair share of times. He can picture everything from Rick's wide-eyed look of shock, to the painful knotting of his fingers in Negan's hair when he joins in, to him demanding, his accent strengthening with his anger, for Negan to fuck him until his legs forget how to work properly.

Those blue eyes dart down, settling on Negan's lips, before trailing back up to meet his eyes. "What makes you think you're gettin' the go-ahead? You're good at takin', so why don't you just _take_ it from me?"

Somehow, Negan's been expecting Rick to pop off with something like that. That's what he's going to do this whole time, isn't it? Stick the words in like daggers and twist the knife every chance he gets. It's the little amount of revenge Rick can get away with, and in a way, Negan doesn't really blame him.

Negan decides it's probably better to do this with both hands free, so he lowers Lucille from her spot resting on his shoulder and crouches down, propping her up on the pillar next to Rick. He looks up at the other man from his spot on the ground, before he brings both hands up to Rick's thighs. He licks his lips and closes his eyes at the thought of sinking his teeth into the flesh there, but instead just drags his hands up along them as he rises to his feet. He allows the fingers of his right hand to dip beneath the plaid button-up Rick's sporting, as he leans in again. A calm smirk rests on his lips as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Taking people's lives, Rick...Taking _things_...that's different." He wants so much to part his lips and close the distance between himself and Rick fully, but he doesn't. Not yet--not until he gets a solid yes out of this guy. "I want you...my _dick_ wants to be buried so far inside you that it can't hear you screaming. I want you all bent the fuck over with your mouth hanging open and your cock weeping like it's a midnight showing of _Marley And Me_ and it's got a front row seat. But rape? Rape is a no-no."

He sees Rick falter somewhat, but not entirely. Negan doesn't expect him to drop on his knees and beg for Negan to take him, though. That's the thing--Negan knows Rick's got a lot of reason to despise him. If he's getting laid, with consent, it's going to be to that same feisty little shit that Rick's been ever since Negan took his friends' lives and almost made him cut his son's arm off. That's...a _lot_ to swallow, so the sex they're getting is angry, heated hate-fucking at best.

And you know what? Negan's perfectly fine with that. His crush on Rick can wait, if need be.

Especially if Alexandria really is about to think it stands a popsicle's chance in Hell against the Sanctuary. Because whether Negan likes Rick or not, he's going to have to do something about that.

"Point is," Negan continues, raking his left hand up along Rick's shirt, until it's settled up on the shoulder, in the crook of his neck, "I've got a metric fuckton of self-control, Rick. You can take this for what it is--filthy, depraved hate-fucking--or you can shoot me down and I'll back my shit up. I'll bitch about it, not gonna deny that, but it is what it is--"

Negan's gone so far as to slide the hand under Rick's shirt down along Rick's leg again, where he can feel the thickening of the shorter man's erection pressing against the tightness of his jeans.

"You really _are_ getting into this!" Negan cheers.

There's no sign of it, though. Rick's expression is as flat as it has been since Negan showed up, and there's no flush in his face. He's just got his eyes narrowed up at Negan, tongue wetting his lower lip, as he thinks. Negan can literally see the gears turning in his head, and holy shit, this is about to happen.

Whether Rick hates Negan or not, maybe Sasha's right. Maybe he really _is_ Negan's bitch. Without realizing it, maybe he's all but handed himself over to Negan. Just thinking about it like that has the taller man grinning so widely that he's showing his teeth.

"Don't think too much about it." Rick warns, but Negan already gets it. He's felt it too--that tension during their conversations, like the one in the armory, where the eyes do all the actual talking. For Negan, it's always been something along the lines of 'you're so goddamned pretty and fiery and I just want to take you right fucking now'. But for Rick, it's probably more a desire to get himself relief from some much-needed tension. Sleeping with the enemy doesn't always mean loving the enemy, after all.

And maybe one day, this 'enemy' bullshit will blow over and hate-fucking can graduate to friendly hate-fucking, which may one day be promoted to just _fucking_.

But for now, Negan just cocks his head and smirks. "Give me the go-ahead, Rick."

Rick glares up at him--outright glares. None of that 'careful how you're looking at me, Rick' shit. He seems to forget the warning at present, because if looks could kill right now, Negan and the hard-on straining against his own pants would be dead as doornails.

"Thought you already got it." He sneers. "Now, make a move before I change my mind."

Definitely don't have to tell Negan twice, Rick. There's an almost relieved exhale, before the hand on the crook of Rick's neck seeks out his jaw, and then the back of his neck, and then his fingers are bundled up in dark curls as he leans in and claims Rick's mouth with his own.

For 'hate-fucking', the initial kiss is pretty deliberate. Negan can tell in the way Rick cocks his head sideways and tips his head up that he's a passionate lover in general, and maybe even that he's thought about how a scenario like this one might play out, himself. Negan can't help but wonder, as his lips part against Rick's and both their eyes fall shut, if Rick's been kept up all night fantasizing about their inevitable church fuck, too. Maybe he silently hates himself as he buries two fingers in his ass, back arching and Negan's name at the back of his throat. God, if that isn't a fucking perfect mental image...

Rick's movements are as practiced as if he has been thinking about it, Negan notes, as the smaller man brings his hands up to Negan's chest, tugging him in closer by the lapels on his jacket. Not that Negan minds. He chuckles against Rick's lips as he's pulled up against the other man's body. He slips his knee between Rick's thighs, observing the way the man's lips stutter in the kiss as he does so. Little pervert...

They're engulfed in one another like that for a handful of seconds, all slick noises of mouths moving together and heavy breathing, before Rick breaks off the kiss. When he pushes Negan back, Negan notices that any hint of calm dismissal has left him completely. His cheeks and ears are bright pink, eyes half-lidded, and lips swollen from kissing and sucking on Negan's.

"If we're gonna do this, it can't be here."

There's no agreement from Negan, but there isn't a disagreement, either. Rick just adjusts himself, stuffs his hand into his jeans and physically _moves_ his engorged cock to a more comfortable position, and Negan watches. How in the fuck can he _not_? It's everything from the way Rick's back stiffens as he does so, the soft hiss that escapes his lips as he fumbles awkwardly with himself, and just how goddamned good Rick looks with his hand down his own pants.

Leaves a lot of room for fantasy.

Doesn't matter either way, though, because once Rick's got himself all sorted out and Negan's got Lucille picked up again, he's directing Negan back to his house. He can't seem to make eye contact with any of the other Alexandrians, and Negan understands why. Rick's with _him_ again--why's he always with _him_? He lets Negan follow him around like a lost puppy, and yeah, even the Sanctuary leader himself can see what's odd about that picture.

He wishes he understood what's going on in Rick's mind a little more clearly.

Either way, they're soon entering the Grimes household. Michonne and Carl are playing with Judith in the living room, but they all go silent when they see who entered the house. Even Judith's stare is cautious.

"Yeah, I know." Rick rasps out in that gravelly voice Negan loves to hear so much. "He's not here for collection, though. Just wants to talk to me."

"Not to worry, though." Negan reassures. "Everything's peachy-fucking-keen." Peachy-fucking-keen, except for the fact that an unnamed source of information has revealed to Negan that Rick and Alexandria are plotting to take him down. That's not very good to hear, but he'll cross that road when he gets to it. Here's to hoping Rick doesn't push it that far, however.

He really, _really_ would like to come to an understanding on all of this.

Rick nods for Negan to follow him upstairs, and when Negan catches a glimpse of the two very confused adults and the gawking child in the living room, he just smiles and waves to them. He'll worry about it later, because he's about to get laid now. He's about to make Rick his _bitch_.

"You took my bed." Rick reminds coldly as he leads Negan into his bedroom. Even with the pallet made of blankets and sheets and pillows on the floor, the room looks huge without a bed, but Negan doesn't mind. When's the last time he fucked someone on the floor, anyway?

Or the wall. Negan honestly doesn't care where they end up getting it on at. The church was fine by him, too.

"Yeah, okay, that was probably a dick move."

Rick spins around, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, _probably_."

Right. Definitely a dick move. Negan can sympathize with that. He doesn't mention it, though. Instead, he lets Lucille fall onto a pillow off to the side and focuses on getting his hands on Rick again, fingers wrapped tight on the front of his shirt, as he shoves the smaller man up against the wall next to the 'bed' and kisses him again.

Rick's lips feel just like Negan had fantasized--soft, though a little chapped from worrying them with his teeth and tongue so much. His kisses are more heated now, and as he tears Negan's jacket off of him, the larger man can tell he's a little angry. Negan's made a pretty good point of scattering reminders of his presence about Alexandria. The pallets where there used to be beds, the blood stain on the street where Spencer's body had at one point been, the nearly-empty armory and food storage...yeah, he gets it. Rick has a right to be upset.

And if there's a way to take it out on Negan, he's going to prefer this one. Because _there's_ the rough grip on his hair, and the teeth sinking into his lower lip, and the leg harshly seeking its way between Negan's thighs. And just when Negan finds himself melting against Rick's rough administrations, the smaller man shoves him back, kicks him harshly in the stomach, and sends him reeling backward. The next thing Negan knows, he's on his back on the pallet, thankful for the scant arrangement of blankets and pillows that saved him from having the wind knocked from his lungs.

Negan doesn't have much time to react, before Rick's straddling his waist, seizing his wrists and pulling them up over his head in a surprisingly strong grip. It's shocking, but arousing all at the same time, even if Negan's used to being the one in control. He'll let Rick have the spotlight for a while, especially considering how warm that mouth is as it trails along his jawline.

"You're a piece of _shit_ , Negan." Rick seethes, breath like fire against Negan's earlobe as he digs his teeth into the flesh there. It hurts, and Negan should probably be mad, but if anything, he just wants to fuck Rick even more.

"I know." Negan retorts, but before he can say anything else, Rick grinds his hips down harshly, effectively sucking any hope of a response straight out of his lungs. Negan can feel everything in that movement, from Rick's very obvious hard-on to the heat of his body atop Negan's, to the anger literally radiating from everything Rick's doing.

And it's so goddamned _good_. In one of his many fantasies, Rick, all angry like he is right now, sinks himself down right onto Negan's cock and fucks himself on him while he tells him just how much he can't stand him, even though the end result is almost always him screaming Negan's name. In reality, Negan has never heard Rick scream his name. He's heard him scream a few other things, so he can make some inferences on how his name sounds coming from Rick's lips like that, but how he longs for the real fucking thing...

"Shut up." Rick snarls, and the sharp bite of his teeth on Negan's jaw pulls him right back to reality.

Negan doesn't mind, because Rick's fingers are at the waistband to his pants, and in a matter of seconds, he's got them open. Negan brings his hips up to help Rick tug them down, and Rick growls against the skin of his neck.

"I hate you." Rick's voice is all poison and daggers, but his grip on Negan's cock is slow and deliberate and almost sweet. He touches Negan like Negan imagines he touches himself, thumb all rough on the underside and then dragging across the slit, making Negan bite his lip to avoid moaning like a goddamn virgin in front of him right now. It's no secret he's been turned on basically since he encountered Rick in front of that church, so any little touch feels like the real thing at this fucking point.

"That's okay, you're allowed to hate me." Negan replies.

"I told you to shut up." Rick's voice is so goddamned sexy right now. Negan could probably finish right there listening to him talk, but he appreciates that Rick's giving him a little more than that. However, when he sees the other man spit into his hand, Negan is suddenly reminded that Rick let go of his wrists moments ago, and he snaps one hand out to curl it around Rick's forearm.

"Uh, what're you doing?" He really doesn't need to ask. He isn't stupid.

Rick's stare when he meets Negan's eyes is so intoxicating that he almost wants to retract them and just let the guy do whatever the fuck he wants. Almost, because Negan's been fantasizing about putting his dick in Rick for approximately forever, but more intensely the past couple of days. He supposes he isn't all that against bottoming, because it's still sex all the fucking same, but his intent today has been to see Rick come apart underneath him, his face all flushed and body all pressed down into whatever surface they've ended up against.

He's never once entertained the thought of what it might feel like for Rick to be the one pitching.

"That's a damned stupid question, Negan." Rick growls. "You wanna get laid, you're gonna do it my way."

Negan isn't sure what Rick's angle is. Maybe this is just his way of getting back at Negan for all that has happened, or maybe his fantasies have been the same as Negan's. Could be it's just a way of striving for some sense of dominance, seeing as Negan has control of just about everything else in his life right now. Or hell, it could even just be one last big 'fuck you' to Negan before he pulls the stunt Negan's informant has warned him of.

Then again, perhaps he just wants to be the fuck _er_ instead of the fuck _ee_. Rick's a pretty dominant personality in his own right, anyway. Negan just sort of assumed he was going to be the one doing the fucking. He supposes he'd better get to rethinking, though.

However, that doesn't mean he's about to give up. If they're both determined to top, they're gonna fight for it. Negan is certain Rick needs to brawl a little anyway, for his own sanity.

"It was rhetorical." Negan finally argues, before he yanks Rick's hand up and away from him entirely. The grip is used to fling the other man off his body, and in an instant, he rolls over until he's on top of Rick. "If you recall correctly, _I_ was going to fuck _you_."

Rick narrows his eyes, grinning threateningly, in a way Negan hasn't seen before. Up until now, it's been sharp glares and harsh words and rushed attempts at trying to keep a level expression for fear of what Negan might do to him or his people. This is the first devilish grin Negan's been on the receiving end of, and it's just another subject Negan can add to the growing list of things he fucking adores about Rick Grimes. The way his eyes crinkle with his smiles, and how the blue in his stare lights up is like seeing a new, rare side of Rick Grimes.

Hell, for a few seconds, it even feels like he's known the guy for far longer than he actually has.

"For your sake, you'd better have lube in one of your pockets." Rick sneers, and then he outright sends Negan flying with the back side of his right fist in a rapid, violent punch.

Negan hits the ground hard. He wants to be mad--god, he wants to come un-fucking-glued on Rick right now. But his mind goes back to their kiss in the church, and to all the times they'd stared one another down in storerooms and hallways, or even in the middle of the streets of Alexandria. Rick isn't just being a pain in the ass--he wants this, too.

The fact that he's being so goddamned feisty about it is honestly the biggest turn-on. Negan's jaw twinges something fierce from the hit, but the pain surges downward and goes straight to his already achingly-hard dick. And now that it's all hanging out, Negan can see his full erection standing at attention, leaking shamelessly into a little puddle on his abdomen.

Rick searches Negan's jacket, which he had discarded earlier, and comes back victorious, previously mentioned lube in hand. He nibbles at his lower lip as he crawls over Negan, and a weighty, raspy chuckle falls from his lips, the heat spilling onto Negan's chest like boiling water and making his breath catch in his throat. Rick's hand is back on Negan's cock in seconds.

"Didn't you say somethin' about my dick gettin' all weepy for you?" Rick teases, holding his hand up between them, displaying the moisture that had come from the tip of Negan's cock. "Pot, meet kettle."

Negan just laughs. "What can I say? You've got no fucking clue how long I've thought about throwing ass around with you, Rick Grimes." He's lucky he's finished speaking at that point, because if he'd kept talking, the words would have probably died in his throat at the sight of Rick lapping away the substance with his tongue. Blue eyes stare pointedly between his fingers, never leaving Negan's, as he cleans up the mess, and then he's sitting back, popping open the lube.

"I'm gonna tear you the fuck apart." Rick practically coos, and it's in that that Negan realizes Rick really _has_ thought about this before. Except, instead of fucking himself with his fingers, he's probably beating off under the fantasy of what Negan feels like from the inside. Negan only knows this because that's exactly what he thinks about when he and his hand go crazy thinking about Rick.

He should probably be a little alarmed by Rick's words, and if he's going to keep up his little promise of dominance, he really needs to jump in here and stop Rick from doing what he's about to do. But instead, Negan just watches. He looks at the way Rick works, and how excited he is to be the one in charge. Rick doesn't say it, but Negan knows it--his mind is about to be blown straight out of the water, and Rick's going to hold it over his head from here on out.

Maybe it's worth it. This could be the start of something, like the earlier-mentioned 'hate-fucking-to-friendly-fucking-to-just-fucking' mental picture Negan had allowed himself to have. He might not be pitching right now, but that doesn't mean shit. It just means Rick's about to set the bar real fucking high, and Negan's job next time is to bring it higher.

Negan doesn't remember Rick lubing up his fingers, but he knows that at some point it happened, because one of them is now slick and tracing wet circles along his entrance. Hell, he doesn't even recall spreading his legs, but when he looks down, there he is--wide open and just waiting for whatever Rick has planned.

It either happens slowly and Negan just isn't processing it over staring Rick in the eyes, or it happens so quickly that his mind can't keep up. At some point, one finger has become two, and Rick's working Negan like it's his goddamned destiny. There's a strange sense of fullness to it, and once Rick has decided Negan's been spread wide open for him, he twists his wrist and curls both fingers in, striking Negan right where it fucking counts.

"...Fuck!" Negan's chest feels like it's going to explode, in the best way possible. He can honestly say he's never bottomed before, so this kind of stimulation is new to him. New in a good way. The kind of new that has him internally questioning why in the fuck he waited so long to do it.

Then again, this is Rick Grimes. The guy who goes all-out when he does just about anything. Even when he's begrudgingly gone on runs for Negan, he's put forth every ounce of effort he can manage. Guy probably knows what he's doing.

"You look fuckin' pathetic right now." Rick lilts, the tone in his voice making it clear to Negan that he's getting some enjoyment out of berating him. Not that he minds. So long as those fingers keep doing what they're doing, Negan doesn't care. "So different from the asshole who calls the shots out there on the street. Your legs are all open for me and everything."

"Goddamn, Rick..." Negan practically purrs. "You're being--oh, fuck--such a badass right now." Yeah, he doesn't care. Rick still knows who's in charge. And if Negan's informant is right, he's going to learn again, the hard way, that Negan is _still_ the boss. He pushes the thought away from his mind for now, though. Not a difficult task with Rick's fingers working their magic.

"Does it feel good?" Rick sneers.

"God, fuck yes..." Negan's not bothering with something as frivolous as shame. He doesn't care how different he looks, or how easily he'd submitted to Rick. This isn't humiliating to him. It's sex, and even if it isn't how he was planning it, it's still going to be good. Negan can already tell. "You're something else, Rick."

"Just you wait." Rick responds almost dismissively. He curls his fingers a little more roughly, and before Negan realizes what he's doing, he's fucking himself on Rick's movements like they're going to disappear any goddamned minute. And just when he thinks he's about to come, Rick tugs his fingers out.

"...Jesus." Negan doesn't realize he's had his top half propped up, watching Rick work him, until he collapses onto the pallet and closes his eyes. He's got about a solid two seconds to lament over the fact that his dick is still very hard and the oxygen is nowhere near his brain, before Rick's yanking him up into a sitting position. Bleary, lust-hazed eyes open up to Rick standing up and working open the belt and fly to his jeans.

As he works, Rick glares down at Negan. "You're gonna suck my dick, Negan. And then I'm going to fuck you into the ground until you know _exactly_ what sleepin' on this floor without a bed feels like."

And you know what? Negan does. Yeah, he's got the vague recollection that Sasha had called Rick Negan's bitch, but he's desperate at this point. His dick feels like it's going to explode, and as Rick shoves his pants down and lets them fall to his ankles, Negan actually _wants_ to know what that red, glistening cock tastes like.

In yet another blur, Negan's on his knees, the base of Rick's cock in his hand. He sucks the tip into his mouth and pays some special attention to the slit, delighting in the little keening breath that Rick takes in in response. He pulls back just so that Rick can tug his shirt up and off his shoulders, and then take his own, and then he's back in.

Despite the lack of focus leading up to now, Negan's surprisingly attentive to the details of what he's doing to Rick. His tongue finds the vein on the underside, and he flattens the muscle along it as he trails up along Rick's cock. He smirks up at the man, and then dives in, taking him in as far as he can tolerate. He bobs, sucks, blows, hums his way to victory, watching as Rick's head tilts back and he sighs and lets out soft little moans of approval.

Soon enough, though, Rick's hands find Negan's hair, yanking tightly, and he starts thrusting forward, literally fucking himself into Negan's mouth. When Negan tries to look up at him, he's met with a hazy pair of blue eyes, mouth hanging half open, low moans escaping him with every thrust. It occurs to Negan that Rick isn't being cruel anymore--he's just caught up in the moment.

It's a fucking challenge and a half to breathe in between the pumping of Rick's hips, but Negan somehow manages. He pulls back for a split second to spit into his hand, and before Rick can stop him, coats two fingers and pushes one into him. He doesn't give Rick time to react, as he goes straight back to work sucking.

His victory comes when Rick decides he can't contain himself and releases right down Negan's throat. The heat of his orgasm is intense, and Negan finds himself somehow moaning around the cock in his mouth. He doesn't pull back until Rick's finished, and when he does, he's grinning impishly up at the other man.

"You should see yourself right now." Negan praises as he pushes himself to his feet. "Now, where were we?" He snatches the lube from Rick's weakened fingers, and he loves how the other man doesn't protest as he urges him back into the bathroom. His legs and arms are like gelatin, still caught in post-coital afterglow, and the dominance struggle is gone as Negan hefts him up onto the counter.

"Y...You're an ass." Rick pants, though he seems happy to oblige when Negan pulls his legs up and over his shoulders.

Negan shrugs simply, coating himself with the lube, before he settles in front of Rick, cock pressed teasingly against his hole. "If this is news to you, I'm gonna fucking slug the shit out of you."

And then he's in. His fantasy is coming to life. Rick's half on his back, half on his ass on the bathroom counter, sweat-slicked hands braced against the edge, as Negan fills him all the way to the hilt. They moan in unison as Negan pulls back and then thrusts back in, and goddamn, Negan's mind is blown.

Rick looks better than any fantasy could have ever provided. His cheeks are flushed, partly because he'd just came not too long ago, but also because of the sheer overstimulation of the situation. His chest heaves with every movement, and even though Negan knows he literally just finished, he's kind of determined to push him over the edge all over again.

Gonna be kind of fucking hard to do when Negan's own dick is threatening to lose its shit right now.

They're silent, save for their moans and the slick noises of their bodies moving together. Negan figured he'd be full of dirty comments and lewd positions, but right now, he's just too wrapped up in all the heat and tightness and Rick fucking Grimes that he can't manage much of anything coherent.

So he doesn't. He just fucks Rick into the counter like it's part of his goddamned job. Rick's got a hand on himself, pumping shamelessly to bring his erection back to life, and fucking hell, it's working. Just to make sure, though, Negan angles his thrusts upward.

He slows down, makes his movements deliberate, and is actually able to manage a smirk downward at the other man. Rick's mouth is hanging open, blue eyes boring holes into Negan's skull.

"You're goddamned gorgeous, Rick." Negan half-moans-half-growls. "So fucking tight, too. I could slam you like this all goddamned day."

Rick somehow manages to shake his head. "...Shut up, Negan. Y-You're actually gettin' somewhere."

"Oh?" Negan's smirk widens, and the rocking of his hips slows down to a crawl. "Are you trying to tell me you're about to come all over again? Hot damn, baby..."

Rick's glare is so fierce that Negan actually thinks he might've felt some legitimate pain from it. "I said, shut up. Keep goin', damn it..."

Negan hasn't exactly stopped, but he's moving so slowly that even he's getting some pain out of it. Rick's dick is hard in his hand, leaking all over again, and Negan has to resist the urge to move that hand away so he can lean down and lap away some of it. "Are you _close_?" He teases.

Rick bares his teeth. "Yes. C'mon, Negan."

Negan licks his lips. "C'mon, what? My head's spinning from the fucking orgasm you denied me before I sucked you off--you're gonna have to be a little more clear."

" _Negan_."

"Sexy as fuck, baby, but not what I'm waiting to here. Tell me, Rick, what do you want me to do?" Negan's sure Rick can tell he wants nothing more than to pound the everloving shit out of him right now, even if only going by the way his fingers are digging into the skin of Rick's thighs in an attempt at self-control.

"What do you _think_?" Rick seethes back. " _Do it_ , already."

"Say it."

"Goddamn it, Negan--"

"C'mon, babe. Just say it..."

Rick snaps, and it comes in how he clenches his muscles around Negan's cock and fucks himself down onto him as hard as he can manage. He snarls his next demand through gritted teeth. "I want you to _fuck_ me, Negan. Make me _come_."

Negan wants to whistle, but he's a little caught up in trying not to lose it before he's ready to, so instead, he just outright moans at Rick's words, and he obliges. "'Atta boy, Rick..."

And then they're silent again. Negan's fucking hard and fast into Rick, slamming him almost violently into the wall behind the counter. Rick moans loudly with each thrust, and Negan doesn't even bother covering his mouth. In fact, it might be kind of comical to watch him try and explain to his friend and children why two grown men were yelling and slamming shit around upstairs.

Negan finishes hard into Rick's body, and Rick comes almost immediately afterward, clapping his own hand over his mouth as he does so. His release spills, hot and sticky, onto his chest and stomach, and then he goes limp.

Even after just one orgasm, Negan's legs are weak, so he can only imagine how Rick feels right now. But looking at him as he pulls out, Negan entertains a sense of victory. He finally got what he wanted, and Rick is utterly spent in front of him. He won't be surprised if he ends up carrying the poor guy back downstairs.

Explain that one, Rick.

Either way, he leans in for one last harsh, sweaty, breathy kiss, before he pushes himself upright once more and moves to get dressed.

Goddamn, he hopes his informant was wrong. Because if this could, y'know, become a regular thing, that'd be pretty fucking awesome.

Negan doesn't bother explaining what he was off doing as he seeks out his men waves for them all to leave.

 


End file.
